Countries and Capitals
by iamsuchaflippingpancake13
Summary: Veneziano wakes up one day- to find a little girl in his kitchen and a little boy attacking Romano! The kids claim to be the Italy Brothers' capitals, and so begins the countries' adventure in parenthood with their little historical counterparts. Rated T for language and some fluff. Read and enjoy!
1. The Romes

**A/N: my sis (fifteenandahalf) and i came up with the idea of capitals for the countries! they're probably going to say been there, done that, bitches! :3 and yet ~ I DON'T GIVE A PIE**

**I OWN NADA!**

Veneziano woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen. Was fratello up already? No, Romano never gets up before ten on saturdays... Curious, the little Italian flopped **(EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!) **out of bed and wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth before tugging his plain white tee on over his pink muscle shirt. Why was it called a muscle shirt when he didn't even have muscles? Veneziano paused at the bedroom doorway to ponder that thought for a moment. Then he shrugged and continued his endeavor to the kitchen. Once or twice, he stumbled on his way down the stairs. He was tired.

When he was about to enter the kitchen, the distinct smell of pasta- Alfredo, to be exact, with Romano cheese sauce (does that cheese taste like fratello? Veneziano wondered breifly)- slapped him across the face, hard, as if to say 'pay attention to me! I have white cheesy sauce instead of typical red sauce!'. When he walked through the doorway, the first thing he saw was a cute little girl, dressed in a clean ironed white dress with a sky blue sash and a cute bow in her hair to match. She was absolutely adorable, and Veneziano grinned as he realized that the little girl looked remarkably like, well, Veneziano himself! The large, alert golden brown eyes, the slightly messy brown hair, and the slender waist... the only thing missing was the curl!

"Your'e so cute! What's your name? I'm Italy Veneziano!" Said Italian knelt down and ruffled the kid's hair. "By the way, the pasta smells delicious!"

The girl blushed. "My name is Rome, one of two Romes. But you can call me Roma! I'm the sah- so- sophi- urgh!" She scrunched up her tiny button nose and squinted. "Fancy. Yeah, fancy part of Rome. I'm your CAPITAL!" Roma said ecstatically, then threw her arms around a surprised Veneziano's neck dramatically.

"Where's the other Rome?" Veneziano asked when he had removed the excited capital from his neck, then waist, and finally leg.

Roma shrugged. "Probably upstairs. When we woke up here, he said that he was gonna find the guy with the curl on the...um..." Roma paused as she struggled to discern what side of the head Romano's curl was on. Veneziano supplied the answer. "It's on the left. Mine's on the right." Roma smiled just like Veneziano did when he was pleased with himself, only more innocent and childlike. Just as she was about to serve Veneziano some pasta for breakfast, they heard a yell and then a string of swear words from upstairs (Probably Romano, Veneziano thought) about stupid little shitholes climbing into his fucking bed and sitting on his goddamn face before ten am.

Veneziano covered Roma's ears before she could hear any more than that.

And Romano came tumbling down the stairs, holding on to a little boy who was struggling and threatening and cursing about people always yelling at him and telling him what to do ALL THE TIME! When they hit the last stair, they kept rolling and yelling until Roma just screamed and Veneziano started yelling too. Then, all of a sudden, everyone was completely silent as Romano and the other Rome realized what was going on. Romano stood up awkwardly and glared, first at Rome, then at Roma and Veneziano.

"Who's this stupid kid?" Romano asked loudly and rudely. "I was hoping there would only be one little kid in the house." Roma looked ashamed of herself for just being in the room, but Veneziano put his hands on her shoulders in a fatherly way.

"Romano, be nice. She's my capital." Romano looked terrified.

"That little...thing...is related to you?!" Then, with wild and horrified eyes, he looked at the little boy who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, an annoyed-yet-amused expression on his face, arms crossed in a smug manner. "Is...that...our cap- no, he can't be! Veneziano, is he?!" Romano hated kids, and right now he was just a bit more than panicked. But just to annoy him, Veneziano smiled joyfully, crouched down next to Rome and placed his hand on Rome's shoulder. He was now the proud father- er, country- of twins. So was Romano, but you can't just tell _him_ that.

"Of course he is." he responded to Romano's query, and Romano let out a terrified yelp and backed away. _Over-dramatic idiot_, Veneziano thought, but he kept the smile on his face. "What's your name, little boy? I'm-" The 'little boy' cut him off.

"I am Rome! Well, the Ghetto-slash-Mafia-slash-Gang part of Rome, anyway. The trashy part." He mumbled the last part. Apparently, he was that part of Rome, for the way he dressed was the complete opposite of Roma. Baggy cargo pants, a dirty army-green jacket that looked like it'd been through a war, and a stained white tank top, along with an adorable cherub face that resembled Romano's, but with a permanent scowl glued on he looked like he was related to the older Italy Brother. Which he actually was. _And Romano will not be pleased to hear it_, Veneziano thought.

"Um, Rome," Roma ventured. "I think you should be nice to our country..." She trailed off after a venomous look from him.

"Are you _seriously_ suggesting that I should be..._kind and polite_?! Really, Roma? C'mon, you _know_ me!" He was acting like she had just asked him to jump off a cliff. She shrugged, and moved closer to Veneziano. He placed his arm around her again, and she smiled up at him. Rome made a face that was _definitely not_ a smile.

"Do we have to keep them?" Romano whined, and Veneziano gave him a stubborn look. Romano shrank under his brother's gaze, and relented. "I-I guess I can learn to live with them..."

Veneziano brightened. "Then I'm gonna call Doitsu and tell him aalllll about you, Roma!" She looked at him with wonder.

"Doitsu? Who's Doitsu?" She asked. He just smiled and went to pick up the phone, Roma following close behind. Before he could even pick up the phone, however, said phone began ringing. Veneziano gestured to the phone, and Roma picked it up with a huge smile on her face.

"H-hellooo?" She paused as the other person spoke. "Oh, okay. Here he is." She held the phone out to Veneziano and shrugged. He took the phone.

"Hi, this is It- ... Just... Ger- Hey, are you okay? Your'e really excited right now...Really? Omuhguhyay! I'll be over in a minute. Lav you lots!" Veneziano hung up the phone grinning. "Germany has a mysterious little kid at his house. The kid appeared this morning, and looks just like an albino Germany! Germany wants me to come over to his place and help... iono, really. Get rid of him? But if it's his capital... Well, Roma and I are going over there. You wanna come, Romano?"

"And see more annoying kids? No way! But I really don't wanna stay with that little shithead- oh yeah, I'm supposed to nice. I'll come then."

They threw on their shoes and coats and trudged through freshly fallen snow to the little yellow bug that served as transportation for the Italy Brothers. Roma beat Romano to the shotgun seat, and Veneziano yelled "I call driving!" Romano grumbled some offensive words in Italian and sat in the back seat, as far as possible from Rome, who shmushed himself against the door and glared at his country who was just as pissed.

"Allllll right, Roma! Let's do this!" He started the car and, after a few tries, got out of the driveway without hitting the trashcans that sat at the end of the driveway. Romano sighed.

"You should really get your license, Veneziano..."

**A/N: next capital we meet is... well, it's easy to guess! what's Germany's capital? and we all know it's Prussia's capital, too!**

**~ pancake-chan**


	2. Berlin

**A/N: dane cook is teh funniest comedian in the world! look him up on you tube! i am so super hooked on this story! i'm super glad all yall enjoyed it! read and review likes dislikes questions comments errors there is some awkwardness between country and capital in this NOT TELLING WHO MWAHAHAHAHA haaaaaaah *sighs* wtf is wrong with me**

**I OWN NADA**

* * *

Germany's day was bad- and getting worse. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_, he thought as he leaned up against the door of the closet he had locked the kid in. He could feel the kid pounding on the door and pleading, but Germany refused to release him. Not until Veneziano arrived.

Speaking of Veneziano... He was the last person that Germany had wanted to contact about this little problem. But America was too annoying, England was too grouchy (_Like an old man; I wouldn't be surprised if he started hitting people with a cane_, Germany thought), France had never been an option, Spain had no clue how to deal with kids, and Prussia was kinda... hungover- yeah, hungover -right now. He had been out late last night at a club with Mr. Austria, and- Germany cut himself off. He needed to stay focused right now.

This morning he awoke to sounds downstairs, and had grabbed the pistol he kept under his pillow. When he saw the albino looking kid in the living room searching through drawers at his desk, he had contemplated taking this situation without fear, but when the kid brought out the gun he kept in the top drawer and turned it over in his hands as if contemplating whether he should shoot the residents of this house, Germany had run into the room and hit the kid on the head with the butt of his pistol. Thinking back on it, he figured he could've handled the conflict better. But Germany mostly worked on impulse, not thinking but letting instinct take over. Why couldn't his fatal flaw be something easily harnessed, like greed, or pride?

A knock on the door brought him plummeting back to reality. He knew it was Veneziano from the rhythm of the knock. He composed himself and ran a hand through his hair to keep it out of his face, and checked himself in the mirror next to the front door. Before opening the door, Germany put a serious look on his tired face. "Guten morgen, Venez-" He paused. Why did he have his brother and two kids with him...? Did they adopt some random Italian children?

Before he could ask, his Italian best friend (_yes, best friend_, he told himself) threw his arms around Germany's neck and greeted him with a kiss on each cheek, the same way France did. "Gooden morgan to you too, Doitsu! This is Romano- you know him already- and this is Roma and Rome, my brother's and my capitals! Say hi, Roma!" The little girl, who apparently was called Roma, also threw her arms around Germany.

"Goodan mahgan!" She exclaimed; however, her apparent twin just scowled up a storm and Germany could already tell he liked Rome better. Seemingly stoic and un-excited, just like Germany himself.

* * *

Germany did not like Rome at all.

He was a very rude little brat, and Roma was like a female, e**X**tremely hyper Veneziano with an odd sense of humor. She literally laughs at anything. When Germany broke the news that the kid was locked in a closet, she cracked up and when she finally stopped laughing, she then proceeded to forget what she was laughing at in the first place and began laughing again.

This is why Germany didn't like kids. _And Prussia claims he is a great babysitter_, Germany mentally scoffed. _He has never babysitted in his life; I don't think he would even enjoy the experience. _Veneziano loved kids, simply because he is like a kid himself. Germany didn't want to hurt the kid in his closet, which is why he needed Veneziano to take care of him and send him on his way. The younger Hessian brother (I know, it's hard to believe Germany is the younger one) was jolted back into reality by a huge bang on the closet door that was straining from the amount of force the caged boy was putting on it. Suddenly, the situation was no longer funny to anyone, not even Roma. _That's a surprise_, Germany thought. Then he spoke out loud.

"Veneziano. Please get this kid out of the closet safely and onto the streets where little bastards like him belong." Italy Veneziano sat on his hands and looked down.

"Ummm...Doitsu?"

"Yes?" Germany was surprised; Italy usually followed his every command without any questions. He also noted that both Italians looked a bit anxious.

"Doitsu...You know how my Roma and Rome are our capitals? Well..." Veneziano faltered. "We think the little boy in your closet is your capital..."

The boy in the closet overheard, and yelled out a desperate "Yes! I am your capital! Please let me out! C'mon, Germany!" The boy's voice was like a younger audio of Germany's deep voice. Both Italy Brothers looked pointedly at the now sheepish German as if to say, told ya so! Let the kid out of your closet, idiot! Veneziano would never call him an idiot out loud, of cour- urgh! Germany set himself back on track. His mind escaped him so easily, and then he couldn't even focus on Veneziano's adorably charming face. There he goes again! Getting off track...

* * *

A few minutes later, the boy was sitting on the couch across from Germany's armchair, glaring up a storm and pushing Roma away when she scooted too close. He hadn't introduced himself yet, and had only spoken to Veneziano when he was being released from Closetland. And even then, it was just a muttered "Thank you..." The boy's silvery blond hair was combed back and flipped out in the back because of the length, and his intelligent, clear gray-blue eyes were beautiful but intense. With perfectly formed facial features and straight white teeth, he resembled a more attractive younger Germany. He was just half a foot shorter than Veneziano, and a head taller than Roma and Rome both.

Awkwardly, Germany straightened up in his arm chair and cleared his throat. The burden of staring eyes was lifted from the boy and placed on him instead as he began to speak.

"Well, kid, I'm sorry for locking you in the closet. I suppose your name is Berlin. I am- well, you know who I am." Berlin nodded and looked away, even more cute now because of the hurt showing in his eyes and on his face. "Berlin, look, I'm really sorry about knocking you out and putting you in a closet."

It suddenly dawned on Germany how stupid he was to put a little boy _whom he didn't even know_ in a closet.

He stood and maneuvered around the coffee table (beautifully assembled, nice dark wood, simple yet ornate, and part of a set that came with the dining room table and chairs as well) and knelt in front of Berlin. Taking Berlin's pointed chin between his thumb and forefinger, Germany looked into the deep, pleasing, eyes of his capital.

"I know I am already failing as a country for you." Berlin was startled at the contact, but made no move to free his chin from his country's grip. Veneziano and Romano realized that shota* was impossibly cute and somehow entrancing at that moment. Roma and Rome looked in awe and significant enchantment at this loving scene. Berlin's lips parted and Germany felt a ghost of hot breath on his face. "But...I hope we will understand eachother better sometime in the near future, for I am in need of a friend that does not eat pasta for every meal." A smile played on Berlin's finely sculpted lips, and Veneziano pouted.

"...I hope we become friends too, Herr Germany." Berlin murmured. Germany frowned, and Berlin looked scared at the possibility that there could be disapproval in that look. Germany removed his hand from Berlin's chin and smiled once again.

"Just Germany. I'm not 'Herr Germany', okay?" Relieved, Berlin nodded and they both stood. The rest of the company in the room stood as well, except for Rome, who flopped down on the couch.

Romano scowled at his little capital, and Rome sat up again.

"So...what should we do now?" Veneziano asked. Germany pondered that thought.

"We should contact America and get him to organize a World Meeting- _right now_." Germany said abruptly.

Roma had a dreamy, hopeful, expression on her face. "I wonder if the others found their capitals yet."

Berlin nodded. "I hope they did..."

Romano sighed, as if burdened by some unknown fact. Which indeed he was. "Where did all these stupid kids come from, anyway?"

* * *

**A/N: *shota~ type of yaoi, appears in animes and fics ~when an older man and young boy are in a relationship.**

**i really liked this chapter, and i hope you did too. germany and his capital get off on teh wrong foot but the wound in their relationship heals and they become the closest pair among Countries and Capitals.**

**internet pasta with meatballs to those who read all the way through! in the next chap we will figure out just where the capitals came from~! **

**~pancake-chan**


End file.
